


Think that work, Cora?

by MissJCM



Series: Cora is awesome. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Different Stile of writting, Happy Ending, M/M, Sorry for the typos, dark start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora threatening Derek to tell Stiles he likes him so she won’t have too, and if he doesn’t she will fuck him first.</p><p> </p><p>Cora was in the vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think that work, Cora?

**Author's Note:**

> If you get lost just follow, they don't talk out of turn. Ask if you need help.

Cora has been home for a while now. She has seen many things. Bravery and unselfish acts, life threatening actions, putting someone safety first. And most of all pack moments, love, and courage.

She has witnessed people growing into this Adult that she wants in her life. All of this teens that keep finding the bodies are so much more than she thought. They do it all for others, never themselves. She was born a werewolf and she has had her entire life to learn, to get used to this, to fight. But these kids just turned, some are even human, and they fight like the world depends on them. 

Cora finds them to be life. They are life. They are what every human should be. Every living thing should be like them.

***

“Derek, everything’s fine now, you don’t have to stay up all night. You can sleep at the same time as everyone else you know?”

“I know Cora. I just… I need to know at least one of us is awake and ready.”

“Fine. Just… please. For me.”

“Sorry. I just can’t.”

***

“Hi guys. How’s everyone today?”

“Hi there Stiles. Derek just went to bed.”

“Really? He still can’t sleep at the same time everyone else does?”

“No.”

“Thanks Cora. Where’s Peter?”

“He went out. He says he wants to find a job.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Ok then. Weirdness aside, I bought breakfast. Doughnuts. Want some?”

***

“Hey Cora?”

“Yeah. Do you mind I go take some of this for Derek? You can keep watching TV. I’ll just go.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

“Thank You Stiles.”

***

 

“Yo Derek. Can I come in?”

“What is it Stiles?”

“I brought you doughnuts.”

“Smells good. Come in.”

“Thanks. Here you go”

“Sit down Stiles. I won’t bite.”

“Not really true is it?”

“Guess not. But I won’t bite you. Now.”

“Hey”

“Just kidding. Sit down.”

“I saved you your favorite from Cora’s claws. That girl needs a manicure”

“She can probably hear you, you know?”

“Nice, sugar everywhere. Now are you gonna sleep?”

“I guess I’ll have to change the sheets, or maybe I’ll just use the other side of the bed.”

“No way. I’m not getting up. Too comfy”

“Stiles. You can’t just stay there. I’m gonna sleep.”

“I know. It’s just. I didn’t sleep either. Couldn’t. Do you mind if I crash?”

“Sure. Just promise me you don’t snore?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Cool. Just so you know, I know that was a lie.”

“Still gonna let me crash?”

“You are already in boxers under the covers. Unless I carry you out I have no choice.”

“Thanks Der… hmm. Sleepy… comfy bed… good n *ZZZ*”

“Good, he snores.”

***

Cora knows this isn’t healthy. Stiles and Derek need to sleep. At night. In their beds. Away from each other.

***

After 3 months of no sleep and couch crashing at Derek’s they finally sleep at night. They are on the phone and Derek’s gonna   
have one massive phone bill but they sleep. 

Cora gets up at 10 and make some noise, she hears derek wake up and talk. She can hear Stiles on speaker on his phone.

“I’m awake. You?”

“Yeah. Been asking you that for 20 minutes now.”

“Sorry.”

“No prob. You sleep ok?”

“Yeah. No nightmares.”

“Good, the phone thing works. Sorry for the bill Derek.”

“It’s ok. Talk later?”

“Yeah.”

And they hang up.

***

This goes on for another week. Until Cora screams at them and they decide to try it without the phone.

They manage to fall asleep when it’s almost dawn. Stiles calls Cora in the morning to ask about Derek, he’s going to school so   
he’s up, Derek not yet, so he hangs up.

***

Everything goes back to normal after a couple more weeks, sleep schedules back on track. Stiles looks healthier and well rested   
and Derek smiles more. As much as Derek can actually smile.

***

It’s been almost 6 months since the all Alpha pack thing and people are normal again, the pack spends one night a week   
together doing normal stuff, no life threatening deals.

***

Everyone is smiling again. 

***

“Hey Derek can I borrow your claws?”

“What now Stiles?”

“I got a thing stuck to my shoe.”

“Eww no.”

“Fine. I’ll ask Scott.”

“Don’t even dare Stiles.”

“Fine Scott!”

“Fuckers you all are. I don’t have those. Fuck.”

“Stiles, you can’t whisper in a room full of Wolves. Doesn’t work. Stop poting. Here, use this knife.”

“Thanks Der.”

“Stop smile like a goofy.”

“Hey, Goofy is a lovable character. Back off.”

“Ahhh, you tire me.”

“Oh, you love me, Shut up.”

***

“Derek?”

“Cora?”

“Do you, hum, do you have, hum, feelings for, hum, someone?”

“What? Why are you asking me this now?”

“No reason. Just asking.”

“Do you have feelings for someone? Do you need advice? Advice one: You’re too young, forget about it.”

“Derek, can you stop. First I do not need advice. Second I’m not that young.”

“Yeah you are. Go to your room.”

“The fuck?!”

“And swear missy”

“Derek!”

“Sorry. Got carried away.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Sorrs.”

“Don’t. Don’t do the Sorrs things. That only worked with Laura. And you were tiny. So just… stop.”

“Sorrs.”

“Fine. It works with me too.”

***

“Hi people. I brought a movie.”

“Stiles…”

“Hey, it’s my turn Derek.”

“You brought the same one again.”

“I like it.”

“Even Lydia hasn’t watched the notebook this many times.”

“That is true.”

“Shut up Lydia. I know it’s true. I like it.”

“Wow.”

“Everyone went wow, what happened?”  
“Stiles?!”

“What happened, everyone now went ‘Stiles?!’ What’s wrong?”

“You shushed Lydia”

“I did not Derek. Why would you lie like that?”

“You did Stiles. You shushed me”

“Oh my god. I’m dead. I died. Oh. Sorry Lydia.”

“It’s fine. I like how much you’ve progressed.”

***

“I heard you shushed Lydia.”

 

“Cora! You scared me. You can’t just sneak up on people in the middle of the always.”

“Sorry. It’s not like you’d have heard me if I called.”

“Nice, rub it in, no superhuman werewolf hearing.”

“Shut up.”

“Auf”

“Don’t bark at me.”

“I can still bark, it’s the only werewolf thing I have. Shut up.”

“Did you shush Lydia?”

“Yes. It was accidental.”

“Holy god.”

“Stop laughing.”

“It’s funny”

“It’s not. Stop it.”

“Maybe.”

“Don’t run away from me you crazy pup. Yeah, do that. Ahh, werewolves suck.”

“I heard that.”

“I can’t even insult them when they run. Tragic.”

***

“Hey Stiles.”

“Hi Lydia.”

“Why did you shush me?”

“Oh my god. I thought you weren’t mad. Oh Jesus. Sorry Lydia. I didn’t mean… How can I make it up to you? Oh My God. Sorry.”

“Stop that. It’s fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m just curious of why?”

“I don’t know. It was the all movie thing.”

“You never did that before.”

“Guess not.”

“Do you… like someone?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you. Like always. Don’t you know that?”

“Not me Dumbo. I meant someone else.”

“Oh, that’s just absurd.”

“Stiles!”

“Got to go Lyds, Derek’s calling”

“Oh, that’s why.”

“Said something?”

“No Stiles go.”

“Stiles!”

“I’m going you weirdo. Bye Lyds.”

***

“Cora, I need to talk to you.”

“Hi Lydia. What’s’ up?”

“Not much. It’s just that, hum, STILES IS IN LOVE WITH DEREK!”

“DEREK’S IN LOVE WITH STILES”

“OMG”

“OMG”

“We have to do something.”

“Yeah we do Lydia”

“But what?”

“Get Stiles to go to Derek’s tonight.”

“Why?”

“Just do it and I’ll tell you my plan when I sleep over at your house tonight k?”

“Ok.”

***

“Derek’s house? Tonight?”

“That’s what I just said.”

“Ok. Why?”

“Business. Get there at 10.”

“Business? Is someone in danger again?”

“Bye.”

“Lydia! Why do you girls keep walking away from me?!”

***

“Derek, Stiles coming over tonight.”

“Cool”

“Cool”

“Hey, wait, should I leave?”

“What? NO!”

“He’s here for you”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you!”

“Why?”

“Because you like him and he likes you.”

“He likes me... WAIT. WHAT? I don’t like Stiles.”

“Fine. He’s still coming. Cook him something, and for god’s sake open the door. I’m going to Lydia’s. Bye”

“Cora Hale don’t you leave.”

“Bye bye brother.”

“Brat.”

“I heard that”

“I know.”

***

“The door’s ringing. I’m supposed to open. Fuck. Where the hell is peter?”

“Hi Derek. Why so long to open the door?”

“Just because”

“Ok then. Are you gonna let me in or stand there like a log?”

“Oh, sorry. Come in”

“Smells good. Is that?”

“Yep. You’re favorite.”

“Thanks dude.”

“No problem.”

“Is everything ok? Lydia told me to come here. Is someone else in danger?”

“no. don’t freak out Stiles”

“I’m not faking out. But maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing, last time Lydia had to kiss me, wouldn’t mind being kissed   
again.”

“Lydia’s not here.”

“I know.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Where’s Cora?”

“At Lydia’s.”

“Peter?”

“No idea.”

“Good. That’s safe.”

“Yeah… Cora probably kicked him out again.”

“What? Why?”

“Don’t know.”

“Liar.”

“What?”

“I’ve been learning to spot lies without werewolf senses. You lied.”

“Maybe.”

“Derek?”

“Sorry. I won’t lie again. Just, don’t ask me that”

“Fine. Can I eat?”

“Sure.”

“Awesome”

***

“Bratty kids kicking me out. I’m gonna get a job.”

***

“I swear I can hear Peter calling us names in the distance.”

“Would not doubt that Der”

“Can you not call me that? My sister calls me that.”

“Fine. Then what?”

“Anything that doesn’t make me think of you as my sister”

“Ok then. Something else coming”

“Oh god, I regret this already.”

“You should… ok, mother: sweetie. Grandma: Love. Friend: Der-attack. Beta: Alpha lord.”

“OH c’mon. No Beta calls me that.”

“Shush. Not finished yet. Stop smiling, you’re ruining it. Dentist: flosser. “

“Dentist, really?”

“Rather I say Vet: good boy. Ouch, don’t hit me. Employee: Boss man. And my favoutite Better half: honey.”

“Oh my god. Better half?”

“Yeah, got a problem with that Honey?”

“Don’t call me that Stiles”

“Fine Derek. Then what?”

“Just call me that, Derek. That’s good.”

“Fine”

“Eat.”

“Bossy.”

“Caring.”

“Ugh.”

“…”

“Stop staring weirdo.”

“Sorry Stiles.”

“That’s better.”

“How about, sorry Honey”

“Ok, you win, that’s a sucky name babe”

“Oh God”

***

“Hey Der?”

“Stiles!”

“Sorry. Hey Derek?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why dinner alone?”

“What?”

“Why am I here?”

“Because Cora is a brat that thinks she knows everything”

“What did she thinks she knows?”

“Oh, wait, got a phone call. What?”

*”Hi Derek.”

“Hey Cora. Give a minute Stiles ok?”

“Sure.”

“What you want Cora?”

*”Did you stepped into the next room? Lucky he isn’t a werewolf.”

“Stop that. What is it?”

*”Just wondering how it’s going?”

“Fine. It’s going fine.”

*”Good. Kissed yet?”

“No, we haven’t kissed.”

*”Dumbo Fuck him first or I will, he’s hot. Maybe Lydia can join us.”

“Don’t you dare hang up on me Cora Hale. Shit, brat”

“Derek, can I stay over tonight. Lydia scared me and I’m afraid.”

“Sure. Just go on up ahead.”

“I’ll help clean up.”

“No need. It’s Cora’s turn. I wouldn’t want to leave her without chores.”

“You are one evil sourwolf.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m going. Still got a clean pj on the top drawer?”

“Yeah.”

“DEREK?”

“Oh fuck.”

“What the hell is this?”

“Hum, it’s a… hum, foto.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Of me!”

“Yeah. Oh my god. Was this supposed to be a date?”

“No”

“That. Was. The. Fakest. No. Ever.”

“Cora sucks.”

“Right now I love her.”

“What?”

***

“Think that work Cora?”

***

“Good morning Derek.”

“Hi siss. Home already?”

“Yeah. I wanted to see how things went.”

“Fine. There are dishes in the sink.”

“What?”

“It’s your turn. I wasn’t gonna wash them.”

“Fucker. Gonna eat in bed?”

“No bad mouth Cora!”

“Fine Der.”

“Ok, I’m gonna go.”

“Was that the bathroom sink?”

“I didn’t hear anything IN THE BATHROOM UPSTAIRS!”

“No need to warn him. I heard it.”

“Well, I had to do it before you and Lydia did.”


End file.
